coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5507 (19th May 2003)
Plot It is the day of the court case: Les is confident that he's going to get off. Emma is nervous about telling the truth and Curly is being very supportive. Tommy and Angela plan to throw a house-warming and name-changing party for the neighbours. Sunita looks after Ben so that Curly can go to the court. Blanche also goes to watch the court case from the public gallery. Mike starts to go through the company accounts. Joe keeps fairly cool but Karen is panicking. Just as Mike starts to query the Artrec invoices his phone rings - it's Adam who asks Mike to go to Plymouth with him for a couple of days. Mike goes off leaving a relieved Joe in charge. Dev arrives back from his holiday to find Deirdre standing in for Sunita in the Corner Shop as she has had to go to No.7 to change Ben's nappy. Fiz and Kirk wear "Les is innocent" t-shirts in support of Les. Norris is picked for jury service only to find that it's Les's case so he has to step down. Norris is very disappointed and he sits with Blanche in the gallery. Martin and Katy arrange to go for a run together. Mick tries to persuade Emma to lie for him but so far she refuses. Karen tells Joe she can't take the strain any more. Mick goes to give his evidence then Emma is called to give hers. She takes the stand and swears on the bible to tell the truth. Cast Regular cast *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Mick Hopwood - Ian Gain *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Ben Watts - Stephen Collins (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lozza Jones - Andrew Moss *Wendy Clements - Sarah Kirkman *Usher - Vanessa Knox-Mawer *Court Clerk - Tim Beasley *John Rivers - Christopher Wright *Simon Darcy - Richard Sinnott *Fiona Kingsman-Lloyd - Ann Aris Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Kitchen *Corner Shop *Underworld - Office *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Crown Court - Waiting room, corridor and courtroom 1 Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Emma takes the stand at the trial, Les fears the worst. Joe and Karen are surprised when Mike turns his attentions back to the business. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,870,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2003 episodes